


Plans For The Evening

by Kiraly



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Paju likes to make plans. Jonna...doesn't. But she does like Paju, so they find a way to make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey daiseerose! I saw your request for the Silent Night exchange and thought it would be fun to write a little something with Jonna and Paju. I hope you like it!

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

The twins flinched and looked up from their coffee. “No,” Jonna said, recovering from her surprise more quickly than her brother, “We’re on our break, Paju.”

Joona nodded. “Yeah. And anyway, Hannu and Ville are in the kitchen, they can handle things.”

In the kitchen, something struck the floor with a loud CLANG. “Oh NO!” Ville’s voice filtered out through the door. A second later, Hannu started to swear.

Paju raised her eyebrow. “Maybe you should go check on them,” she said, and then, seeing that the two of them were about to start an argument about who had to go, added, “Joona.”

“Aww, but why—” Joona began.

“Go! Or I’m telling your dad whatever happened in there is  _ your  _ fault!” Paju had her fiercest glare on. Grumbling, Joona went. Paju slid into his vacated seat.

“Someone’s feeling feisty today,” Jonna observed. She rested her chin on her hands. “Any particular reason you wanted to get rid of Joona?”

For a moment, Paju’s face stayed locked in its usual bossy expression. Then she dropped her gaze and fidgeted with the end of her hair. “You get off work at five, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You should come over.” Paju looked up, something uncertain and hopeful in her eyes. “Tuomi convinced my parents to take him to the music store in the city, they won’t be back until late.”

Jonna reached over and caught Paju’s hand, lacing their fingers together to keep her from worrying her hair to pieces. “You’re getting better at this,” she said, “That was  _ almost  _ a question instead of an order.”

Paju heaved a sigh. “Jonna, I am  _ trying!”  _

She  _ was _ trying, Jonna had to admit. It was just that bossiness came naturally to Paju. She’d been the unofficial leader of their friend group for so long—the planner, the one who made things happen that the rest of them were too lazy to bother about—that she took charge without thinking about it. Which worked well, in a group of people. But when it was just the two of them...well. Jonna thought she should have some say in the matter.

“I do get done at five,” she said, rubbing her thumb over Paju’s. “Maybe I’ll come by for a bit.”

“Maybe?!” Paju’s grip tightened. She took a deep breath, started to speak—then closed her mouth with visible difficulty. “Okay. Sure. You can just...swing by.” 

Jonna let her stew for a minute—it was all too easy to see her struggle, determined to pretend she was fine with the idea of ‘maybe’—before relenting. “Paju, relax, I’m coming, okay? I’ll be there by five-fifteen.”

“Really?” Paju softened. “Right. I should let you get back to your break, I’ll see you then.” She stood up, still holding Jonna’s hand—then ducked back down to press a kiss to Jonna’s knuckles. “Five-fifteen. Not five-thirty, or five-forty-five—”

Jonna laughed and swatted her hand away. “Just for that, I should show up at six!”

* * *

 

“You know, this wasn’t exactly what I imagined when you invited me over here.” 

Paju tucked a stray curl back into her ponytail. “What? I thought you liked books.”

Jonna shuffled two hardcovers around, stared at them, then moved them back to their original positions. “Sure, books are fine. But I don’t usually reorganize my bookshelves for fun.”

“Well I couldn’t just  _ leave  _ them like that, Tuomi came through and got them all out of order! It’s lucky I put the call numbers on the spines, it’s so much easier to put them back—wait. Jonna.”

“Yeeess?” Jonna shelved another book, keeping her face blank. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tips of Paju’s ears turning red.

“You aren’t putting them in order at all! You’re sorting them by color!”

Jonna stood back from the shelf to admire her handiwork. “And don’t they look pretty?”

“Jonna!” Paju threw her hands in the air. “I have a system, I’ll never be able to find anything like—why are you smiling?”

Jonna leaned down to meet Paju’s eyes. “You’re so  _ cute  _ when you’re mad.”

The red flooded all through Paju’s face, but she kept her scowl. “You’re impossible!”

“And you’re so easy to tease, I almost feel bad about it.” Jonna stepped closer, brushed the hair away from Paju’s eyes before letting her hand drift down to rest on her cheek. 

“Almost?” Paju asked, reaching up to wrap her arms around Jonna’s neck.

“Almost,” Jonna agreed. Then she closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss to Paju’s lips. Paju’s fingers tightened, then slid up into Jonna’s hair, tugging her closer. 

“So,” Paju said a while later, “you don’t want to shelve books, hmm?”

Jonna breathed a laugh into Paju’s hair. “Not really. There are plenty of things we could do that would be more fun.”

“Such as?” Paju rested her head on Jonna’s shoulder.

“Bake cookies? Watch a movie?” Paju made a disbelieving sound, and Jonna added, “Or, you know, say we’re going to do those things, but actually cuddle on the couch and eat cookie dough. How does that sound?”

Paju took Jonna’s hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
